Party for two
by pikinanouart
Summary: By accident, Visca and Alzack locked themselves in a storage room for a whole night!  Will they survive the hunger, the guilt and their hormones? Alzack x Visca and a little bit of Gazille x Levy  rated T :3


**Author's note: Hi :3 Here's my new fic, hope you will like it. It's a Visca x Alzack one because these poor babies need more luv. And there's even a sprinkle of Gazille x Levy because I can abuse of it without getting fat :3**

**Enjoy! **As usual, I do not own Fairy Tail because Hiro Mashima already do. And stealing stuff from someone else is **wrong**!

* * *

**Party for two**

Of all the mage guilds in Magnolia, Fairy Tail had the reputation to be the most festive of all. Parties were thrown so often, it was when it was too quiet that neighbours were wondering if something was wrong.

That night, the mages were unsurprisingly partying again. The music was cheerful and loud, people were dancing and drinking and all were having fun. No battles had been started yet, which was quite a feat considering more than three hours had passed since the beginning of the festivities.

Brightly smiling, Mirajane navigated her way between tables and people in various states of drunkenness, tray full of empty mugs in one hand. Skilfully avoiding being hit by a flying blue cat, she managed to reach the bar in one piece. However, as she was about to refill mugs, the white haired waitress realized she was running out of sake. It looked like a certain card mage had been here.

Sighing in amusement, Mirajane was about to go in the storage room not far behind the counter when a green haired cowgirl reached the bar:

" Hi, Mira. Do you have dried beans? It's for a game."

" Of course, come with me."

The waitress beckoned her friend to the storage room, opening the large door and using a crate to keep it wide open. Inside the spacious closet, Visca eyed the various boxes, bags and barrels full of rice, wheat and alcohol. A magical light was hanging beside the door.

Mirajane pointed up:

"There's a bag on the third shelf, beside the pastas."

The green haired lady nodded, having indeed seen the wanted valuable. She looked around, searching for a ladder but there was none. She was about to climb the shelves to reach the bag when she noticed the waitress struggling with a huge barrel full of sake. Visca quickly went to her help, pushing with all her might:

" How do you deal with those things normally?", she asked, panting. "They weight a ton!"

Mirajane giggled:

" I usually ask Elfman but I know he's already passed out!"

The two of them pushed the barrel out of the room and after some heavy lifting, finally put it at its rightful place. Taking back their breath, the waitress gratefully thanked the gun specialist who made a gesture with her hand that clearly meant to not mention it.

* * *

While Mirajane was adjusting the tap on the barrel to fill the mugs, Visca went back in the storage room to get the required beans. A few seconds after, a black haired young man wearing his trademark poncho joined the waitress at the bar.

" Hello, Mirajane, have you seen Visca?"

" Yes, she's in the storage room."

Alzack thanked her and entered the stuffed room to find his partner climbing shelves, her balance seemingly fragile. Both her feet were on the first shelf, her legs spread for better balance, her left hand holding safely the third shelf and her right waving in an attempt to reach a bag. Being careful to not scare her and make her fall, the gunman softly called her name. She gave him a glance over her right shoulder, smiling:

" Hi. I almost got them but I'm a bit too short."

The young man watched her get on the tip of her toes to reach the beans but all she achieved was to barely touch them by the tip of her fingers. Her stretching movements didn't go unnoticed by her partner, especially how her lifting dress was showing more of her legs and if he was to bend his head slightly, the panties underneath. Feeling the blood rush to his nose, he shook his head and looked around to find something that could help them in their quest.

Alzack spotted, against the door, a crate which size seemed perfect. He pulled it inside easily and brought it beside the shelves. Visca gladly climbed on it, feeling more secure on her feet, and grabbed the wanted bag in a victorious laugh.

The young man held out an hand to help her down the crate and she took it without hesitation, secretly enjoying the few touches she could share with the lovable gunman. Hoping she wasn't blushing that much, she dropped on the ground gracefully, still holding his hand a couple of seconds more than it was really necessarily before letting go and facing the closed door.

The young man grabbed the knob but it didn't turn. Surprised, he tried turning clockwise and counter-clockwise but nothing happened beside the clicking sound of a locked door.

He threw a panicked look at his pretty partner to which she responded in equal manner, both obviously aware of their misfortune. Screaming the loudest they could, they started banging on the wooden obstacle.

" HEEEEELLLLPPPPP! SOMEBODY!"

" WE ARE LOCKED IN! HELP!"

After a whole minute of wood abuse, they had to stop because they coudln't feel their hands anymore. The sound of the loud music and some random cheers from the other side were their only answer.

" Let's try knocking it down." said Alzack, standing back slightly and aiming at the door with his left shoulder. Visca mimicked him and together they shoved themselves against the offending barrier, hoping to free themselves. It quickly proved useless as it only took a few attempts before their shoulders started hurting and they gave up.

Holding her pained arm, Visca grunted:

" It works better in the movie lacrimas."

Her partner agreed while looking around at the various items then gave her a small encouraging smile:

" Well... At least, we won't starve."

Visca sighed but smiled at Alzack's optimism, she was really admiring this faith in life he seemed to have. It was amazing how, sometimes, he could be more cheerful and carefree than Mirajane on Valentine's day and on other times, he could be so over-cautious about insignificant details it would be annoying. She guessed it was part of what made him so adorable.

* * *

Since they would, obviously, have to wait for someone to get them out of here, they decided to at least make themselves more at ease. Huge bags of rice and flour were laid on the cold floor to make some kind of carpet that could almost pass as comfortable. They didn't complain about it, however, as the saying went: 'beggars couldn't be choosers.'

The green haired woman dropped on the makeshift couch, her back against boxes, and threw the dried beans bag she was still holding on a nearby crate. She gazed at her partner who was taking place beside her:

" So? Think they'll miss us?"

He shrugged:

" I guess they will eventually run out of alcohol or food and come here."

" I just helped Mirajane get a fresh barrel of sake before this." she pouted. "Our only hope is that Cana finds it."

He smiled:

" Well, in that case..." he got up and started searching in a nearby box. " We will have our own little private party!" he finished while showing her his findings: a box full of double chocolate cookies, pretzels and a bottle of champagne.

Visca's face lost its frown and a huge grin took its place, this was enough to make the black haired young man proud of himself. Being locked in a storage room sucked but since he was stuck there with his favorite person in the whole world, he vowed that he would make it a night to remember, even if he was probably going to enjoy it much more that she would.

Visca took the champagne bottle and worked to open it without killing her crush in the process while he searched around for glasses. But Mirajane seemingly didn't keep spare liquid containers in the storage room. He turned around to face the woman:

" Looks like there's no glasses."

A loud 'pop' answered him, the cork flying away while the alcoholic liquid rushed out of the bottle. She quickly brought the bottle to her mouth to avoid wasting the champagne. She wasn't quick enough tho and her neck and dress received an unusual shower. Gulping with difficulties, she cursed softly and gave Alzack a smile:

" We'll just have to share the bottle. Except if it bothers you."

Mentally slapping himself for starring at the wet trail on his partner's neck, he shook his head:

" N-No! I-I don't mind at all."

Visca patted the spot beside her and offered the bottle:

" Then, let's have a toast!"

Alzack grinned back: it would be a great night.

* * *

Almost an hour later, or maybe more but there was no way they could have known, the two of them were giggling, side by side, playing various games like 'I Spy' where one gives clue about something they see and the other has to guess or 'Brainstorm' where they must say the first word that come to mind when hearing a previous word. The pretzels and cookies were mostly gone by now but the champagne was still being passed between them. Their cheeks were flushed and they could barely say a word after another without laughing like idiots but they were having a lot of fun. It was the best private party they ever had and they weren't even drunk yet. Just tipsy.

" Ya know what, Al?"

He answered with a 'Mm?' since it was his turn at the bottle:

" Tis is the bestest party evah!"

He nodded while gulping the bubbly alcohol.

" I'm havin the greatest time of my life," Visca made a giant uneven circle with her arms to emphasize on how 'great' it was. " I'm gonna bet ya anything dat they don have fun as much as me and you."

The young man pointed at the young woman with a cookie in hand, his face serious:

" And ya know why we're havin more fun than 'em?" She shook her head so he brought his face a bit closer to hers. " 'Cause we have beans."

She started laughing like a lunatic because this joke was, in her present state of mind, the funniest thing she had ever heard. His laugh soon joined hers and by the time they calmed down, they had almost passed out by lack of air.

Okay, they might have been a little bit drunk.

Alzack laid his back against the boxes in a tired sigh, his body was starting to feel limp and heavy. With half-closed eyes, he fixed Visca unashamedly, a goofy loop-sided smile on his relaxed features. She was on her hands and knees, as she couldn't trust her legs anymore, searching for her hat apparently and he was having a superb view of her womanly assets. Gosh, she was so beautiful with her long legs and green hair and sexy purple eyes and perfect ass and huge bouncy boobs w-wait, wait, WAIT!

The gunman sat more upright and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, trying to knock some sense into himself: any more of this and his _little buddy_ would wake up. Even if he wasn't drunk enough to surrender to his inner desires, he knew he would be too weak to keep a good hold on his libido if anything was to happen. Visca was in a vulnerable state and he would never forgive himself if she was to get hurt. If acting on his feelings meant she was to hate him afterward, he prefered to suffer in silence.

* * *

Visca found her hat and gladly put it back on its rightful place. She then looked over at her partner and noticed his scowl. He seemed to be pissed off by something and that made her bit her lower lip. They were stuck because of her and no matter how they claimed that this private party was cooler than a real one, they both knew it wasn't true. Even if she had often daydreamed to have some private time with Alzack, she thought she was being selfish by _enjoying_ their situation. He probably would have preferred to be at home instead of locked in a storage room for a whole night.

Feeling guilty, she crawled back at his side and sat down, hugging her knees. She watched him groan and she felt her heart accelerate. Facing the possibility he might decide to hate her, she uttered the courage to whisper the words:

" I'm sorry."

He faced her so quickly, the hair hiding his right eye flew a bit:

" Huh?"

She grimaced but her drunk state was making her quite brave:

" It's my fault we are locked in. I'm sorry, Al."

His visible eyebrow went up and he asked with a little panicked voice:

" What? What makes you say that?"

" The game with the beans was my idea." she answered, depressed.

The gunman grabbed her by the arms and made her face him:

" That doesn't mean it was your fault! Look, if it was anyone's fault, it was mine."

" What?" It was her turn to be shocked. " How could it be your fault?"

" I'm the one that took the crate holding the door. I should have known it wasn't there by coincidence."

" But it wasn't your fault! It wasn't-"

She fell silent, just like that, starring at the young man in front of her who shared the same incredulous expression. They didn't say a word for an eternity of ten seconds before the corner of their respective mouths twitched. It started noiseless but soon, their laughs were all they could hear.

" We really are hopeless, aren't we?" she breathed between two gasp of needed air. Alzack nodded.

* * *

Sighing in unison, they were smiling when they calmed down. Thanks to the effects of the alcohol, they didn't realize that the young man was still holding the pretty green haired girl by the arms and that she was sitting very close to him, at least, not until she licked her lips. That simple gesture had the effect of a slap on the male, his eye glued itself on her face like if he was seeing her for the first time. Her cheeks were still flushed and there were tears at the corners of her eyes but he thought she never looked so beautiful.

Visca noticed the slight change in her partner's body language and she met his gaze with her own. There was something she had never seen before in that look, something mesmerizing and thrilling... The way his black eye was piercing her soul sent shivers down her spine and made her heart beat faster.

He didn't really pull her closer because she didn't really need to be pulled. It all seemed to happen by itself, their faces were drawn by an invisible thread, slowly aiming to meet halfway. In the most natural of fashion, their lips touched under closed eyes, hands bringing the bodies of the lovers closer until there wasn't any space left, breathing in chorus. Neither of them had kissed before yet their mouths were dancing like if they have been doing this for years. They weren't experienced with love neither and yet, their touches were honest, their moans harmonious and their bodies in perfect synchronism.

The new couple was so lost in their own world that nothing could disturb them: not the loud music in guild hall, nor the sounds of a starting brawl nor the sound of the storage door being opened, followed by a whispered ' Oops' and a giggle, before being closed again. Morning came and, as they laid side by side, in obvious state of undress, hugging each other in their sleep, they didn't blame the alcohol or their hormones for bringing them beyond what they used to be, because there was nothing to regret.

It really had been the best private party they ever had.

* * *

***BONUS***

The guild hall was already cheerfully noisy, that morning, in spite of the fact that most of the people hadn't gone to bed yet. Mirajane was busy with breakfast, the Master was having a pleasant conversation with Erza and Guildart while Grey was using a felt-tip pen to give a makeover at a sleeping Natsu, to the utter amusement of the other guildies.

Standing in front of the request board, a small blue haired woman and a tall black haired man were reading the posters. They were both standing at a respectable distance and they didn't share a look while they were looking for a job, however, when the door to the storage room opened and Visca Moulin came out, blushing, the woman smiled and the piercing faced man frowned.

When a couple of seconds later, a red faced Alzack Connel came out as well, Levy hid her mouth behind her hand and subtly giggled. She talked in a low voice without leaving the board from sight:

" They look happy."

Gazille, who had perfectly heard her, of course, muttered grumpily:

" Can't believe they stole our spot."

She pretended to pay more attention at a particular request but added after a while:

" Who knows, maybe they won't go back again."

He let out a 'Tsk' to express his disagreement:

" If we go back in there, I'll never get Poncho's naked ass out of my head."

She struggled to not burst out laughing. He stared the board with a scowl, like if he had tasted something foul.

" Why the sour face?"

He risked a side look in her direction:

" If there's rice on the menu today, I'm eating take-out."

The book lover grimaced in disgust:

" Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

**Happy Halloween! :3 I'll go read the latest chapters again for my guilty pleasure. ^.^**


End file.
